


Erik Killmonger/T'Challa One Shots

by uknowie



Series: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa One Shots [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uknowie/pseuds/uknowie
Summary: Erik Killmonger turning into a real panther. And they were enjoying their time together.





	1. Chapter 1

“不管怎么说，现在让他出去还是为时过早了吧。”  
“我说过，他从来不是我们的什么犯人。”  
“但他……”  
“陛下。”一名Dora Milaje手持长枪走进议会厅，她谨慎地在距离Okoye的座位三步远处停了下来，双手交叉于胸前行了个礼，“请原谅我的无礼，但您之前吩咐过，有关N’Jadaka的事情，无论任何情况必须第一时间通知您。”  
Shuri在T’Challa看不见的地方翻了个白眼。  
“说。”T’Challa抬手，示意她继续。  
“我们巡逻路过N’Jadaka的房间时，看见里面一片狼藉——墙上、地上、家具上全是野兽的爪印，床帘、被子和其他织物上也都是利爪撕扯的痕迹。没有发现N’Jadaka本人的踪影。请问我们是否需要……”  
“我去看看。”T’Challa说着，毫不犹豫地起身，“刚才我们讨论的事就这样定了。如果出了什么事我会负责。”他大步流星向门口走去，只仅仅回头往各部落长老们的方向撂下这么一句。年轻的国王一向从善如流，也很愿意听取不同意见，但在这件事上他显然特别坚决。长老们似乎也早知道这事没有什么转圜的余地，纷纷开始讨论起下一个议题。  
“又来了，王兄总是这样。”Shuri转向王太后Ramonda，脸上是一种略带调侃的不赞同，“只要碰见他这个美国堂弟，不管什么事他就这样。我真怀疑他甚至没像一开始向各部落长老们承诺的一样约束他。母后您倒是管管？”公主的疑问却只换来王太后的一记轻拍，“我说了你得表现得像个淑女的样子，别再让我看到你翻白眼或者竖中指了。”

 

“你们刚才进来的时候，房间里就是这个样子吗？”  
“是的，陛下。没有您的吩咐我们不敢擅动。”  
T’Challa走进Erik一片狼藉的卧室。确实就像那名Dora Milaje所描述的一样，整个房间就像有一只猛兽在里面撒过野。T’Challa的脚步停在了king-size大床前。他伸手挑起一片勉强还挂在床架上的布帘，仔细地端详这片布料上的爪痕。  
有点眼熟。  
事实上，只消一眼他就知道了。没人比他更清楚造成这片狼藉的利爪属于谁。

 

夕阳时分的丛林总是热闹无比的。栖息在这片神奇大地上的无数生物都在这个时间归巢，鸟类扑打翅膀的声音，小兽们兴奋的叫声，树叶哗啦啦的响动，都让这片瓦坎达的落日景象加倍温馨而令人愉悦。  
但Erik Killmonger很显然无法感受这种愉悦。今天他没什么心情欣赏美丽的日落。他的尾巴烦躁地拍打着此刻他栖身于上的树枝，后颈的毛支棱着，喉咙里发出不耐烦的低吼。怎么还不来找我，他闷闷地想着，又在议会跟那群老家伙讨论些没用的，来来去去都是那几个问题，那些长老们脑子也想不出什么有建设性的意见，他还老是陪他们扯。  
还因为这个没时间陪我。  
哼！Erik鼻子重重出了口气，开始用身下的树枝磨爪子。然后他突然听见了什么声音，使得他停下了一切动作，甚至屏住了呼吸。  
“Erik，你在吗？”是T’Challa的呼唤声。从Erik藏身的树冠里往下可以望见，这位年轻的国王显然是从议会厅直接就过来了，身上穿着带繁复暗金纹饰的黑袍，脚上甚至还蹬着“瓦坎达皇室风格”凉鞋。  
我一辈子都不会穿那个，太没品位了。他下次怎么劝我都好，去他娘的传统。Erik默默下定决心。  
虽然就在T’Challa头顶上，但趴在树枝上的金钱豹完全没发出任何声音，而且硕大的身形也被茂密的树叶完全遮挡住，要发现他的位置并不容易。T’Challa看起来也像是什么都没觉察的样子，继续喊着Erik的名字寻找他，脚步也向前走去。  
他居然真的不知道我在这里！虽然我躲在树上但他居然真的没有发现我！Erik有点恼了，悄悄把尾巴放下去，打算给T’Challa的脖子挠挠痒。但他的尾巴尖儿还没够着T’Challa的后脑勺，就被后者伸出手一把抓住了。  
“Got you！哈哈，我就想看看你能忍到什么时候。”T’Challa捏着手里毛茸茸的尾巴尖揉了揉，抬头向树上看去，“不下来吗？差不多得回去吃晚饭了，我让厨师做了点你喜欢的墨西哥风味。至于房间，你不喜欢就算了，我们吃完饭重新看看你喜欢装饰成怎么样的风格，都随你。”  
树上的金钱豹哼了一声，暂时还没有打算下来的样子。但他的尾巴尖仍然乖乖呆在T’Challa手里，还时不时动一动，挠挠对方的手掌心。T’Challa见他不为所动，也没有继续催促，而是一边把玩着手里豹子的尾巴一边找起了别的话题。“今天在议会的时候，我们在讨论让——”  
他还没出口的话被Erik的一个猛扑打断了。金钱豹带着雷霆万钧之势从树上一跃而下，把瓦坎达的年轻国王扑倒在草地上，两只前爪撑在后者的脸两边，显然很注意不想伤到对方。“又是议会议会议会一天到晚就是议会议会议会你都多久没有跟我一起来森林里看日落了每次都得到晚饭的点才能见你然后吃完饭你又急急地走掉，”金钱豹把自己硕大的脑袋挤进T’Challa的脖颈间磨蹭，“不准跟我提议会了！我一点也不关心那群老家伙。”  
T’Challa叹了口气，伸手挠起了身上豹子的耳后位置。在他修长手指熟练而力度适中的抓挠下，Erik的喉咙开始发出舒服的呼噜噜的声音，并且这种呼噜声在T’Challa把另一只手放到他的后颈开始给他梳理毛发的时候变得更响了。  
“等等，你先让我起来。”给Erik顺了会毛，T’Challa就推了推金钱豹的肩膀，示意他让他起身。Erik虽然因为耳朵上的那只手停下了动作有点不情愿，但还是乖乖支起上半身，让身下的人能坐起来——虽然当T’Challa一坐直，Erik就又一头扎进了他怀里。Erik不停地用脑袋磨蹭着T’Challa，同时还翻起了自己柔软的肚皮。他的尾巴用不容置疑但又未至于令人感到不适的力度圈住了T’Challa的腰。  
T’Challa哭笑不得，只好顺着Erik的意思，伸出一只手挠起了对方毛茸茸的下巴，另一只手搁在Erik腹部厚厚的绒毛上轻轻揉着，“豹神在上，你这到底是怎么了？我也吃了心形草啊，怎么没你这种猫科动物习性？一天到晚就喜欢变成豹子玩。”  
变成豹子你才来找我，不然哪有给摸肚皮的待遇。Erik一边控制不住自己发出舒适的呼噜噜声一边想。明天还得变成豹子，就得经常变成豹子。  
“还有我说，那房间你不喜欢就直说嘛，何必挠成那样。我是不是得给你造个汎合金猫抓板？而且就算重新装饰也需要时间，皇宫里我住的这一翼又没有其他卧室，今晚你要睡哪？虽然我可以分半张床给你。”  
嗯，还得经常挠花卧室。Erik在心里加上一笔。  
“我也知道你现在在瓦坎达没有什么关系好的朋友，我天天忙着你应该是挺无聊的。所以我刚才在议会跟长老们说，我们在奥克兰有个新的展览中心的项目，决定由你来负责。地我已经买下来了，你愿意的话我们明天就可以去看看——哦或者后天更好，明天我们还得安排一下你卧室的新装修呢。”  
议会议会议会又是议会三句话不离议会……嗯他说什么？？？Erik睁圆了双眼，抬起脑袋不可置信地看着T’Challa，什么奥克兰的展览中心？  
看到Erik终于愿意抬起头看自己，T’Challa露出了微笑，“我思考过了，你说的其实也有道理。瓦坎达确实不能对世界上其他地方的兄弟姐妹所遭受的苦难继续坐视不理了，虽然我不能说自己赞同你的方式。以牙还牙以眼还眼不是最明智的做法，我们可以有更好的选择。”他直视着面前豹子金黄色微微湿润的大眼，温柔而坚定地一字一句说着，“自从我知道了那件事，就一直希望能弥补我父亲犯的错。我相信我们能做到我们的祖辈没有做到的，我也希望你能跟我一起完成这件事，我知道它对你同样很重要。至于我们的人民，我们可以一起来保护。”

在Erik Killmonger的记忆里，他只流过三次眼泪。第一次是那个晚上推开房门看见父亲的尸体，第二次是他喝下心形草药水后再次见到父亲，第三次——就是现在。他从T’Challa的怀里起身，变回了人形，然后紧紧地把后者箍在自己的双臂之间。他不知道该说什么来表达自己现在的心情，所以选择了沉默，只是眨了眨视线有点模糊的双眼，然后用力地把T’Challa抱得更紧。  
“Shhhhh……我知道，我知道。”T’Challa却像是知道他想说的话，也伸出双臂环住了Erik，一边还轻轻顺着他的背脊，“我把这就当成你同意了？那你以后可有得忙了。一切都是新的开始，说不定以后就是我抱怨一天到晚见不着你了。对了，这个问题解决了，还有个事，你房间的新装修——想要什么颜色？”  
“我饿了，”Erik从T’Challa肩膀上抬起头，对着他露齿一笑“我们再不回去就赶不上晚饭了。你想试试骑豹子回皇宫吗？”  
“我们没到他们又不会开始晚餐——喂你怎么又变成豹子了！你知道以后在外面的话是不能随便这么变来变去的吗！！”


	2. And another drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing kissing scenes and I can't do smut!!!! But hopefully you'll enjoy this fluffy one shot. It's about mutual unrequited love and sweet confession...(and I suck at summary I know that)

【炖肉失败！自行车都不会骑啊我】  
【他们不属于我，属于彼此（和漫威）】

 

Erik Killmonger推开T’Challa卧室门的时候，所说的这位瓦坎达年轻国王正趴在他背上轻轻地打着呼。他小心地使厚重的大门不发出声音，但声控灯已经在他踏入卧室的一瞬亮起。Erik又伸手去将亮度调暗了些，不想吵醒对方。

今天是T’Challa即位之后的第一个生日。虽然他坚持不想要一个非常张扬的宴会，但Shuri和Ramonda都坚持——而且瓦坎达人民也太爱戴他们的这位国王了，早就自发开始准备烟花和热闹的庆典。一整天Erik都陪在T’Challa身边，还是看得出他十分开心，以至于在晚宴上实在是喝了不少酒。这也就是为什么现在他这位堂兄已经不省人事地趴在他身上了。

看起来很成功，没有吵醒他。Erik把T’Challa放到床上的时候想。他半跪下来把对方脚上的鞋子脱掉，然后转身去倒杯水过来。当Erik拿着玻璃杯回到床边的时候，却看到T’Challa已经醒了过来，正在摇摇晃晃地试图坐起身。他听见脚步声接近，抬头看向Erik的方向，然后露出一个傻乎乎的笑容。“Erik！是你！过来过来。”T’Challa有点兴奋地说。他终于成功地坐起来了，还往旁边挪了挪，拍拍身边的位置示意Erik也坐到床上来。Erik照做了。

“我今天很开心！”年轻的国王拍拍Erik的肩膀，在对方递来玻璃杯的时候并没选择接过杯子而是直接伸头喝了一大口。“你觉得今天怎么样？”

“挺好的，我没参加过瓦坎达这样的庆典活动。全新的体验。”更重要的是参加你的生日宴会也是第一次。Erik心想。

“哦哦哦哦哦——那么作为生日的人我可以行使我的权利吗？”T’Challa，这只醉猫（字面意义上的）已经话都说不利索了。他稍稍有点大着舌头嘟囔着，睫毛长长的圆眼睛一眨一眨，看着Erik。

Erik感觉有点呼吸困难。天杀的，他的睫毛怎么那么长？“你说。”

“你还没有送我生日礼物？”T’Challa歪着脑袋问，Erik仿佛能看到他的脑袋上两只黑色猫耳朵期待地一动一动，“Shuri给我做了一双新鞋子，母后为我缝了一件长袍。连Okoye都送给我一把匕首。你呢？”

Erik其实也想过应该送T’Challa什么礼物好。但首先这位世界上最富有的国王就什么都不缺，其次他自己现在住在瓦坎达，也没有什么别的东西可以送给T’Challa而对方还没有的。

倒也不是。其实他倒是真有想送出去的礼物——就怕人家并不想要。

想了想，Erik从脖子上摘下了一条链子。并不是他父亲的戒指，那条串着他父亲戒指的项链，早在之前就在他的坚持下交给T’Challa保管了。他此刻拿在手里的是一条串着士兵身份识别牌的项链，俗称“狗牌”的玩意。每个美军士兵都有这么一条项链。T’Challa的眼睛从Erik从脖子上取下项链的那一刻就没离开过它。他知道这是什么。见Erik把项链递过来，他有点迟疑，但还是接了过来。

“这是我的狗牌，你也知道它是什么。我想我没有什么别的可以给你的了，希望你愿意收下这个。”Erik盯着T’Challa的反应，后者正把项链握在手上端详、摩挲着。

“我当然知道，而且这非常重要，所以为什么把它给我？”

“因为……呃，因为我喜欢你。”

“哦。”

Erik在终于有勇气说出这句话之前已经设想过很多次这个情景。他设想过T’Challa会愤怒，会震惊，会推开他，会跟他说“你疯了吗？”。预想中对方的反应一种都没有出现，Erik有点惊讶。看着醉眼朦胧的T’Challa，他还是决定鼓起勇气再说一遍，他怀疑这只醉猫根本就没听懂他在说什么，不然怎么可能这么平静？“我说，我喜欢你，T’Challa。”

“我知道啦。”T’Challa圆圆的眼睛还是一眨一眨的，睫毛撩得Erik心痒。他把狗牌挂到了自己的脖子上，然后凑了上来——他对准Erik的嘴唇吧唧一口亲了下去。虽然还是亲歪了。

言语无法描述现在Erik的震惊。或者可以说他现在已经无法思考了。他感觉到T’Challa温热的唇瓣贴在自己的下嘴唇上，也感觉到自己的身体好像僵住了无法动作。他嗅到来自T’Challa身上好闻的味道，这味道混合着皇室惯用的沉木熏香，又带着一丝上好葡萄酒的芳醇。他感觉到来自T’Challa身上的热度，他靠得太近了——实在是太近了，Erik被他的气息和温度包围着。他想抬起手臂圈住半趴在自己身上的人，又觉得手臂抬不起来；他想回吻，也觉得好像无法控制面部肌肉。他只得瞪大了眼睛看着T’Challa闭着眼睛好像很陶醉（但其实一动也不动）地吻他，直到对方的嘴唇离开。

“你……”Erik想搞清楚到底发生了什么事。T’Challa为什么这就亲上来了，难道他也喜欢我？他这是接受了？真的有这个可能吗？还是他把我当成了别的人？“你知道我是谁？知道自己在干什么吗？”

“知道啊！”T’Challa又露出了那种傻乎乎的满足笑容，因为酒醉而半眯着的眼睛里闪着光，他举起胸前的狗牌，缓慢地读出来，“Erik Stevens，1987年2月9日出生，B型血……”，然后他抬起头，“是你啊，我在亲你啊。”

Erik僵住了。

“？”T’Challa又歪了歪脑袋，他搞不懂面前的人是怎么了。他正想张嘴说话，就被Erik整个人扑倒在床垫上，堵住了嘴巴。他感觉到身上的人狂乱而没有章法的吻，Erik用力地吮吸他的唇瓣，舔过他的犬齿，然后舌头伸进来和他的交缠在一起。他不由得闭上了眼睛，失去视觉却让他的感官更为灵敏。他感觉到Erik火热的气息和他自己的呼吸交缠， Erik把一只手放在他的后脑勺上，他不得不如他所愿地全身心地投入这个吻。

“这才算是个吻，我的王。”过了很久Erik才放开他。他急促地呼吸着像离水的鱼，而Erik也喘着粗气，有点发红的双眼目光深沉，紧紧地盯着他。又是这种目光。他在很多时候都感觉到过。当他坐在王座上而Erik坐在他前方的议事席上，当他在联合国发表演说而Erik站在他身后，当他很多次跟Erik爬上山顶欣赏日落的时候，他的眼睛追随着太阳，而这目光落在他身上。“我永远也欣赏不够这景色。”一次他一边看着日落一边感慨，而当他转过头去Erik正冲着他微笑。“谁说不是呢？”Erik对他说，用一种叹息般的语气。

T’Challa伸出手臂勾住了Erik的脖子，促使对方完完全全地趴下来贴在他身上，他整个人被Erik的重量和热度包围着，陷在床垫里。他一只手环住Erik肌肉虬结的背部，另一只手像给猫咪顺毛一样抚摸着Erik的后颈。他感觉到身上的躯体慢慢放松下来。酒精也使他感觉到眼皮慢慢沉重——虽然这点程度吃了心形草的他还不至于喝醉。在T’Challa失去意识的前一秒，他听见Erik在他耳边满足地叹了口气。

 

 

瓦坎达的清晨来临的时候，Erik率先醒了过来。他稍稍抬起脑袋，近在咫尺的是T’Challa平静的脸，而他的双手还放在他背脊上让他不想离开。昨夜发生的一切就像梦一样，Erik还是控制不住有点自虐地觉得对方肯定是酒醉了才会这样。他感觉到身下的人也动了动，然后他对上了那双暖棕色的眼睛。

“所以你记得昨天晚上我跟你说了什么吗？”

“噢——”T’Challa有点受不了地闭上眼，“真的？一早上起来你就问我这个？昨晚你不是跟我说了两遍？我喜欢你。”

然后他睁开眼睛，戏谑地看着Erik慢慢张大了嘴巴。

“对呀。”他忍着笑，抬起头吻了吻Erik的鼻尖，“我喜欢你。”

 

 

*因为没找到K哥生日什么的我就用了MBJ本人的，血型乱说的


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Erik wanted to ask T'Challa out for a date. One time he succeeded(techinically).

脑洞之三

【Erik Killmonger/TChalla】

斜线有意义！

 

 

第一次Erik想约T'Challa出去的时候，他正陪着结束了一天工作的国王走回寝宫。这个问题确实已经困扰了他很久，他甚至想不起是从什么时候开始他看着这位堂兄的感觉跟以前不太一样。他开始在嘴上叫着他My King而在心里喊他My Princess，像个恋爱中的傻瓜一样，想把全世界都给他。Erik Killmonger只有两个问题，第一个问题是，T'Challa基本上已经富有得像拥有全世界；第二，他连向T'Challa提出约会的勇气都没有。虽然他在其他任何事情上都杀伐果决作风强硬，但谁能责怪一个陷入恋爱中的傻瓜对着他（目前还不是）的爱人的时候就软下心肠呢？

 

有时候他会鼓起勇气。但事情看起来总像天公不作美，让他怀疑Bast是不是对他那身金色带斑点的豹纹衣服有什么意见。此刻T'Challa正走在他身边，带着那迷人的微笑不停对他说着“很晚了你也回去休息吧，我又不是小孩子了Erik，Shuri回卧室都用不着我送她呢。”Erik没说什么，脑子里一直在想着我是不是该跟他开口了这就快要到了再不说没机会了Erik Killmonger赶紧开口现在不说就晚了好了我真的要开口约他出去了——

 

“T'Challa”

 

“嗯？”这位年轻的国王停下脚步转向他，脸上带着微笑。

 

哦天啊他的眼睛他巧克力糖浆一样的棕色眼睛——“你，你明天有事吗？我想——”

 

“哦哥哥！你在这啊！我找了你一整天了，kimoyo你也屏蔽了！快跟我来实验室，我有好东西要给你看看！”

 

Shuri就那么突然出现了，Erik甚至都没感觉到她是什么时候来的（或者说他太沉浸在跟自己内心的搏斗了）。她二话不说拽起她王兄的手臂就把他拖走了，而T'Challa也只来得及向他挥挥手表示歉意。

 

“……约你出去。”

 

 

 

第二次Erik想开口约T'Challa出去的时候，他们正在飞船上，准备一起出去执行任务。事情确实有点棘手，不然也不需要两位得到豹神传承的勇士一同出面。Okoye跟T'Challa正对着沙盘分析情势，但Erik就是没办法把思路转到正事上来。他敷衍地嗯嗯嗯着，实际上Okoye说的他一句也没听进去。

 

趁Okoye转身去拿她的长枪的时候，Erik抓住机会，向T'Challa靠过去。

 

“T'Challa，”他说，“如果等会事情结束，我们回去还早的话，我能不能——”

 

“N'Jadaka，看在豹神的份上！”Okoye愤怒的声音从背后传来，这位女将军用振金长枪用力跺了跺地板，“你能专心一点吗！我不想等会打起来了因为你一直就知道盯着T'Challa的屁股而我还得拯救你的屁股！无意冒犯，我的王。”

 

“……什么？”T'Challa呆呆地问。

 

 

 

第三次Erik想向T'Challa提出约会请求的时候，是在一个完美的王室家庭晚餐之后。食物非常美味，大家也都享用了一点葡萄酒。Erik等到Shuri嚷嚷着“大家晚安我先回实验室了！！”冲出门之后才起身靠近T'Challa的座位，他想这次他总算确保了那个小麻烦星（暂时）不会来打扰他跟T'Challa了。他来到T'Challa的身边，但还没来得及开口，就听见Ramonda在长桌的对面呼唤她的儿子。

 

“陪我去花园里散散步，母后有事跟你说。”

 

“好的。”Erik看见T'Challa颔首，知道这次又没戏了。

 

不过好在T'Challa在走之前给了他一个拥抱，告诉他晚安祝他好梦。

 

 

第四次Erik想约T'Challa出去是在一次议事结束之后。议程进行得出人意料地顺利，所以结束的时候离晚饭时间还有一会儿。Erik猜想他还来得及约T'Challa直接出去吃午饭。今天看来连豹神都站在他这边，Ramonda因为其他事情没有来参加议事，而Shuri，这位醉心于科技的瓦坎达公主已经两天没从实验室里出来过了。再也没有什么能阻挡我，Erik·至今还没成功开口约暗恋对象·Killmonger自信地想。然后他看见M'Baku那高大的身躯走向王座的方向。

 

“有什么事吗，我的朋友？”T'Challa站起身来跟M'Baku相互行了一个礼，“你今天看起来好像特别开心。”

 

“我有一个好消息！”猿王脸上藏不住喜悦，“我向Nakia求婚成功了！我们的婚礼时间还在讨论，但希望会得到瓦坎达国王的祝福。”

 

“豹神在上！我真为你们高兴，”T'Challa鼓励地拍了拍M'Baku的手臂，“我现在马上就去公布这事。祝福你们，我们都会到场的。是吧，Erik？”

 

Erik勉强挤出一个微笑。

 

 

第五次Erik想约T'Challa出去的时候，他们刚刚一起到河间部落看望在那里休养的Bucky Barnes。超级士兵恢复情况良好，瓦坎达的科技实在是帮了大忙，而Erik很为他高兴。他发现自己跟这位曾经的美国军人挺有共同话题。Barnes好像还敏锐地捕捉到了他粘在T'Challa身上根本撕不下来的视线，趁国王跟kimoyo那边的Shuri通话的时候用胳膊肘撞撞他，“嘿老兄，你是不是暗恋他？”

 

“？？？”

 

“哦拜托，不是瞎子都能看出来吧。”Barnes咧嘴一笑，“但他确实很辣。你可得抓紧了，不然到时候哭都来不及。你想像一下尊敬的王太后给国王指定一个配偶的画面？她指定的配偶肯定不会是你。”

 

太可怕了。Erik想起不久前Ramonda突然要求T'Challa陪她进行饭后散步的事情。

 

所以在回王宫的路上，Erik决定他今天必须得说点什么了。他拉住了T'Challa的手，后者有点惊讶地看向他，“怎么了Erik？”

 

“其实我想说，你愿意——”

 

就戴在他握着的T'Challa的手上，那串kimoyo手链响了，然后W'Kabi兴奋的声音从里面迫不及待地蹦出来。“你一定得来看看，我的国王！我们这出生了三只小犀牛！族人等着你过来给他们赐名呢！”

 

去他娘的犀牛！Erik一边被T'Challa拉着跑向边境部落一边想着，后者还在激动地跟他描述刚出生的犀牛宝宝们有多么可爱，还坚持让他给其中一只宝宝取名。

 

 

 

 

设立在奥克兰的瓦坎达国际会展中心明天就开幕了。作为国王的T'Challa和已经成为国王左膀右臂的Erik都提前一天到场了。这件事和这个地方本身都对Erik意义非凡。他无数次地设想过如果让他统治瓦坎达，世界会是什么样子，而他发现没有一个设想里事情会有现实这么好。他把这归功于他完美的国王，智慧而又仁慈的T'Challa，而对方总是坚持他的贡献并不比自己小。“你像我爱瓦坎达一样爱她，而你比我更有远见。”T'Challa有一次这样对他说，他握着Erik的手，目光直直地看着他，让Erik知道他有多认真，“你看到了很多我没有看到的事情。你的胸怀甚至更加广阔——你想着更多的同胞。如果没有你，我们绝不会做得像现在这样好。很有可能我甚至都不会踏出这一步，让瓦坎达打开胸怀去帮助世界上其他地方的人，而现在我知道这一切是多么有意义。”

 

这只是其中一次Erik想冲动地拥抱T'Challa然后给他结结实实的一个吻。

 

而现实是，他甚至还没成功开口约T'Challa出去过。

 

我爱他。Erik站在展厅中心想，世界上不会有第二个人会让我有如此浓烈的感情了，如果他拒绝我也没关系，我的心已经是他的了。然后他感觉到一只手放在了他的肩膀上。

 

“一切都很完美，明天的开幕一定会顺利的，现在我们该去吃晚饭了。”他回过头，看见T'Challa对他微笑着，他的双眼像巧克力糖浆一样温暖又甜蜜。

 

“哦对了，”TChalla顿了顿，补上一句，“我是说，这是一个约会。”


End file.
